YuGiOh! 5D's: Dragons Unite
by ChaosX97
Summary: Everyone knows how the “Yu-Gi-Oh!” franchise works out: everyone saves the world by playing card games. I think we all agree that even though that’s nice and all, it’s pretty much epic battles that determine it all. Check out this new story!


**Character Intro**

Everyone knows how the "Yu-Gi-Oh!" franchise works out: everyone saves the world by playing card games. I think we all agree that even though that's nice and all, it's pretty much epic battles that determine whether everyone gets to live or not. To that end, I have created the "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Dragons Unite" fanfic, where characters hold specialized weapons and can transform into their ace monsters. Here are the major characters set to appear (this will help for those who don't know the show):

* * *

Yusei Fudo:

Age: 18

Weapon: Starblade/Mechanical Arm

Alternate Form: Stardust Dragon

Dragon Mark: The Head

Bio: Yusei is still the awesome, handy-with-machines guy that we all know and love, but the difference here is that he now has a mechanical right arm that replaces the real one he lost when he was a young child. Being forced to live in the Satellite has made Yusei a strong warrior due to having to live on his own, and will do anything to help his friends. His current goal: to find Jack and get payback for the large cut on his back Jack inflicted.

Jack Atlas:

Age: 19

Weapon: Tomahawk

Alternate Form: Red Dragon Archfiend

Dragon Mark: The Wings

Bio: Jack is, in this story, an incredibly arrogant, yet powerful fighter (no surprise there, huh) who betrayed his friends in the Satellite for fame and glory. In New Domino City, he is adored by millions as the King of the Duel for his unbeatable record of 500 wins and no losses in a match. However, he is also a secret bounty hunter for the organization of Yliaster, led by Rex Goodwin, who is paid an over-healthy wage for tracking down those who abuse their powers as well as to find the Signers.

Aki Izayoi

Age: 18

Weapon: Magus Rose (A Scythe)

Alternate Form: Black Rose Dragon

Dragon Mark: The Arm

Bio: Aki takes up a lead position at the Arcadia Movement for her devastating powers that make her the world's strongest psychic warrior; like the show, though, she loathes her mark for cursing her with her power. As the Black Rose Witch, she terrorizes the city by destroying countless buildings and homes, making people fear her to no end. In reality, though, she is a sad and lonely girl who desperately desires to make friends.

Leo

Age: 10

Weapon: Morphtronic Double Shooters (Guns that transform into Arm Blades)

Alternate Form: Power Tool Dragon

Dragon Mark: The Leg

Bio: Although he was found in the original battle in this fic, Leo is still not a true Signer. Rather, he is only half a Signer, due to the fact that he shares the power of his mark with his twin sister Luna. Leo is the most cheerful and carefree member of the group, which helps when his friends are down. He devotes his life and his power as a fighter to protect his fragile sister.

Luna

Age: 10

Weapon: Guard Staff

Alternate Form: Ancient Fairy Dragon

Dragon Mark: The Leg

Bio: Luna is a fragile little girl that is the original recipient of the Dragon's Leg Mark, which enables her to speak with spirits. Luna has always received their guidance, which enabled her to win battles against some of the world's strongest fighters when she was 3. She fell into a coma at the age of 5, due to the aftereffects of her power, but woke up 3 months later thanks to her twin brother Leo. In battle, she gets tired easily, and relies on her spirit friends Kuribon and Regulus the White Lion to give her strength.

Max (OC)

Age: 11 (In appearance; he can't age)

Weapon: Flame Rapier

Alternate Form: Pyros Vanguard Dragon (Original Monster; picture a stronger form of Magna Drago with Ike's Vanguard Armor from "Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn")

Dragon Mark: The Heart

Bio: Max is an original character that I made up. As the creator of the Spirit Realm and embodiment of the Crimson Dragon, Max has lived for thousands of years, but was soon sealed in cold, dark stone; he became forever miserable and forgot happiness due to only seeing pain and conflict for the many years he lived. He is an incredibly kind and warm-hearted child, who offers compassion enough to make others want to correct their past mistakes. He saved Yusei from falling into a large chasm in the Satellite when Yusei was a child; to this end, Yusei protects and cherishes Max with his life.

Crow Hogan

Age: 18

Weapon: Crossbow

Alternate Form: Blackwing Armor Master

Dragon Mark: The Tail

Bio: Crow is an old friend of Yusei and Jack; he was an orphan who was forced to steal to survive, and eventually became known as "Crow the Bullet" due to his inability to be caught. He now steals for the sake of orphans who he found near the old Daedelus Bridge. In battle, he relies mostly on speed, and is nearly invisible due to his quick movements. He was not in the original battle between the Crimson Dragon and wicked Gods, but offers his aid to the others.

Rex Goodwin

Age: 37

Bio: Rex is the Director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau and New Domino City itself, as well as a lead researcher in Momentum's first research organization, M.I.D.S. After the Zero Reverse incident, he built the currently incomplete Daedelus Bridge and traveled to New Domino to become the leader of the Yliaster organization, which was formed to find the Signers.

Mina Sagiri

Age: 20

Bio: A meek secretary to Goodwin and appointed to watch over and care for Jack Atlas at all times. She comes to develop feeling for him, despite his cold demeanor towards him at all times. She has been trained to carry a dagger for self-defense.

Lazar

Age: 26

Weapon: Whip

Alternate Form: Jester Lord

Bio: A sadistic, effeminate man and right-hand man to Goodwin, Lazar can best be defined as "creepy." He is especially cruel to the people of Satellite, even going as far as abducting people and torturing them so they will be forced to reveal their inner powers.

Tetsu Trudge

Age: 28

Weapon: Chain Mace

Alternate Form: Goyo Guardian

Bio: Trudge is an officer who was placed at a high position due to his abilities as a warrior; he has never lost a single criminal. He shows that he thinks of the Satellite populace as scum, but soon changes his opinion upon meeting Yusei. He develops a crush on Mina, but his feelings are unreturned.

Rudger Goodwin

Age: 40

Weapon: Giant Lance

Alternate Form: Underground Arachne/Earthbound God Uru

Dark Mark: The Spider

Bio: Rudger was Rex Goodwin's older brother and another lead researcher for M.I.D.S. He was the original recipient for the Crimson Dragon head mark, but it faded from his body due to Rudger giving in to the darkness. By causing the Zero Reverse, he was revived as the Dark Signer of the Spider mark and the Dark Signers' leader. His spiders let him create mock-Dark Signers out of ordinary people.

Demak

Age: 35

Weapon: Cursed Needle Staff

Alternate Form: Demonic Monkey King Zeman/Earthbound God Cusillu

Dark Mark: The Monkey

Bio: In this fic, Demak was once a member of Yliaster before he was executed for treason; before dying; he was shown a fake vision in which the Crimson Dragon and its servants would destroy the world. To this end, he swore that the Signers would pay for their crimes and was revived as a Dark Signer with the monkey mark. He targets the twins Leo and Luna by stealing the souls of the spirits in the Spirit World.

Kiryu Kyosuke

Age: 18

Weapon: Jagged Sword

Alternate Form: One Hundred Eye Dragon/Earthbound God Ccapac Apu

Dark Mark: The Astronaut/Giant

Bio: Kiryu was the leader of an old gang in the Satellite consisting of him, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Max; the group went around liberating areas in Satellite to keep the people safe from thugs. Kiryu, however, soon became more obsessed with conquering the Satellite and was eventually arrested after Yusei tried to get himself arrested in his place. Kiryu misunderstood when he saw the lead officer supposedly congratulating Yusei and viewed this as an act of betrayal; he died in prison due to starvation but was reborn as a Dark Signer whose only mission is to destroy Yusei.

Carly Carmine

Age: 17

Weapon: Crystal Balls

Alternate Form: Fortune Ladies (rotates between them)/Earthbound God Aslla Piscu

Dark Mark: The Hummingbird

Bio: Carly is a young woman from the countryside, who, in this fic, had the ability to witness the future as a young child, and figured her powers would serve her best if she became a reporter. She loves cheering on others, but due to her awkwardness and clumsiness, could only become an unpaid intern for a local newspaper reporting on street fights. She soon meets Jack and develops a crush on him, as well as a great curiosity about the Signers and ancient war. Her investigations soon lead her to the Arcadia Movement, where she is killed by Divine and revived as a Dark Signer with the hummingbird mark. As a Dark Signer, she is brainwashed into witnessing a future where she and Jack rule the world as hell.

Misty Tredwell

Age: 20

Weapon: Scale Boots

Alternate Form: Bad End Queen Dragon/Earthbound God Ccarayhua

Dark Mark: The Lizard

Bio: Misty Tredwell is a world-class fashion model that can obtain information on anyone based on their facial appearance. A year ago, her younger brother, Toby, was recruited by the Arcadia Movement for his psychic powers, but was soon killed after. Due to his corpse being found in the Daimon Area, a day after the Black Rose Witch appeared and rampaged, everyone, including Misty, believed that Aki (aka the Black Rose Witch) was responsible. After committing suicide, Misty was revived as the Dark Signer with the lizard mark, swearing revenge on Aki.

Lei Goodwin (OC)

Age: 13

Weapon: Silver Claws

Alternate Form: Fallen Angel Asmodeus/Earthbound God Waraq

Dark Mark: The Star

Bio: Lei is the daughter of Rudger and niece of Rex Goodwin. She survived the Zero Reverse incident, but was abandoned by her uncle in the Satellite. Being forced to live in the slums, she developed psychic powers and could alter minds, but was soon killed by a drunken thug. Swearing revenge on her uncle for abandoning her, Lei was revived as the Dark Signer of the Star.

Grieger

Age: 25

Weapon: Missile Launcher

Alternate Form: Flying Fortress SKY FIRE/Earthbound God Chacu Challhua

Dark Mark: The Killer Whale

Bio: Bommer is a native from a South American village whose people are descendants of the People of the Stars. His people, including his younger siblings, were killed during an experiment performed by Yliaster, and upon discovering this, Bommer swore revenge on Goodwin. Rudger gave him his chance for revenge by turning him into the Dark Signer of the Killer Whale mark.

Divine

Age: 20

Weapon: Chakrams

Alternate Form: Thought Ruler Archfiend

Bio: A heartless man who manipulates others in an attempt to create an army of psychic warriors that he could use to take over the world; Aki is one of his many 'pawns.' Divine is the leader of the Arcadia Movement, and holds Goodwin's greatest secret, giving him a great deal of influence on the Public Security Maintenance Bureau.

* * *

Everyone will show up at random times in the fic, including more of your favorite 5D's characters. If you have a fan character you'd like in this fic, tell me their name, gender, age, weapon, monster form, and bio, and I'll see what I can do.

I'm just guessing on some of these ages.

Read, review, and no flames plz!


End file.
